memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Xindi technology
Xindi technology is apparently far superior to anything possessed by Starfleet circa 2154. Their propulsion includes standard warp drive, as well as a highly advanced subspace vortex system, allowing them to travel vast distances in mere seconds. Starships Standard Xindi weaponry appears to be on par with the phase cannons on a Starfleet NX-class ship. Xindi ships have subtly different design lineages based upon the race who built them. * Xindi-Insectoid ships typically consist of multiple prongs (presumably part of the propulsion system). They have no centralized control system, and ships are equipped with a shielded hatchery where Insectoid eggs are kept. The larger Insectoid ships are equipped with relatively powerful weapons, but are apparently inferior to Reptilian warships. * Xindi-Reptilian ships are combat-oriented. They have multiple weapons mounted on an irregular-shaped hull consisting of a broad bow with deflector dish that tapers into three long aft prongs, likely a part of the propulsion mechanism. Reptilian quarters have large sunlamps that keep the crew active and warm. Degra contributed to the design of their power systems. * Little is known of Xindi-Aquatic ships. They have large, open tanks in which the Aquatics attend to their duties and manage all shipboard functions. The largest of their ships resemble huge Terran manta rays, and are large enough to comfortably accomodate an NX-class vessel in its aft cargo hold. One such ship was confirmed sighted at the battle to destroy the superweapon during its arming sequence; it was extremely powerful, destroying several Reptilian and Insectoid ships with ease, and an immense anomaly field was required to finally disable it. * Xindi-Primate ships tend to have elongated hulls. Degra's Ship had multiple spiked prongs protruding forward from a streamlined, tapered hull. Another ship, presumably of Primate design as it was commanded by the other Primate Council member, also featured forward, aggressive spikes, indicating a Primate design lineage. This ship was significantly larger than Degra's. * Several Xindi-Arboreal ships have been sighted. The first was a two-man shuttle found on the surface of the Loque'eque homeworld. There were also several Arboreal ships escorting Enterprise to the Xindi Council Chamber. The ships have a long oval shaped hull with four engine nozzels stacked vertically on the aft. As with Primate ships, they have few weapons and are considered no match for the Reptilians and Insectoids. Upon learning of the so-called "Human threat", a Xindi engineer by the name of Degra designed a large probe capable of destroying an entire planet. It may have encorporated technology from all five existing species. The final weapon was capable of generating the power necessary to obliterate an entire planet, though it required command codes from at least three of the five Xindi Council members to activate the firing sequence. The Reptilians and Insectoids planned to overcome this by brainwashing Hoshi Sato into decoding the third code to bring the weapon online. Personal Combat The Xindi-Reptilians are well-armed with it comes to personal combat. Many of their weapons incorporate biotechnology. Their deadly rifles to possess an organism resembling an eel. Its neural pathways modulate the rifle's power output; Doctor Phlox considered it the most sophisticated example of biomechanical engineering he had ever seen. The organism could be killed with a sustained burst of delta radiation. Omicron radiation, however, caused the organism to thrive and reproduce like mad. (ENT: "The Shipment") They also possess a biological weapon that attaches itself to a wall and launches a large number of "stinger" bolts at nearby enemy soliders (ENT: "Rajiin") as well as seekers that can be mistaken by a scanner for an actual Xindi. (ENT: "The Shipment") Another example of Xindi bioengineering is their formidable neural parasite. (ENT: "Countdown") Reptilian body armor is very resilient, able to withstand several shots from Terran phase pistols, and even the more advanced MACO weaponry. (ENT: "Rajiin")